1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and also is shown in FIG. 16 herein. With reference to FIG. 16, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2. Cavities 3 are arranged at two stages in the housing 1 and the terminal fittings 2 are inserted from behind into the cavities 3. The housing 1 is formed with deformation permitting spaces 4 adjacent the cavities 3. Resiliently deformable locks 5 project from upper surfaces of the cavities 3 at locations adjacent the deformation permitting spaces 4. More particularly, the locks 5 for the cavities in the lower stage are formed integrally with partition walls between the upper and lower stages of cavities 3, while the locks 5 for the cavities 3 in the upper stage project integrally from the upper wall 7 of the housing 1. The locks 5 are configured to deflect into the deformation permitting spaces 4 as the terminal fittings 2 are inserted into the cavities 3. The locks 5 are restored resiliently when the terminal fittings 2 are inserted to a proper depth to engage the terminal fittings 2 and to prevent the terminal fittings 2 from coming out of the cavities 3.
The locks 5, the deformation permitting spaces 4 and the partition walls 6 between the upper and lower cavities 3 are placed one over another along a straight vertical line in the connector of FIG. 16. Thus, the connector has a large height. The height is particularly great, if an attempt is made to increase the number of contacts of the connector.
The connector shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 has been proposed in an effort to achieve an acceptable height. This connector has cavities 50. Locks 51 are provided at the bottom of the cavities 50 and are resiliently deformable in the widthwise direction, which is normal to the plane of FIGS. 17 and 18. The cavities 50, the locks 51 and deformation permitting spaces for the locks 51 are not arranged along a straight vertical line. Thus, the connector can be short. The connector is used with terminal fittings 53, each of which has a front end and a substantially planar stabilizer 54 that projects down from the front end. The connector also is formed with guide grooves 55 in the bottom surfaces of the cavities 50. The stabilizers 54 fit into the guide grooves 55 during insertion of the terminal fitting 53 into the cavities 50 to guide the inserting movement of the terminal fittings 53. The locks 51 engage the rear edges of the stabilizers 54 to lock the terminal fittings 53 in the cavities 50. Thus, the stabilizers 54 both guide the insertion and engage with the locks 51. Hence, the construction of the terminal fitting 53 is simple.
An object of the invention is to provide a terminal fitting and a connector that can improve the guiding function of a stabilizer while avoiding enlargement of the connector.
The invention is directed to a terminal fitting that is insertable in a forward longitudinal inserting direction into a cavity of a connector housing. The connector housing includes a resiliently deflectable lock that projects into the cavity for locking the terminal fitting in the cavity. The housing also is formed with a guide groove that extends longitudinally along an inner wall of the cavity. The terminal fitting comprises a stabilizer that projects from the remainder of the terminal fitting in a projecting direction that is aligned at an angle to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting. The stabilizer is disposed and dimensioned for insertion in the guide groove for guiding the insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity. An engaging recess is formed at an intermediate longitudinal position on the stabilizer and is disposed and dimensioned for engagement by the lock. The engagement of the lock at an intermediate position on the stabilizer enables the stabilizer to be elongated without enlarging the connector. The longer stabilizer also improves the guiding of the terminal fitting into the cavity.
The stabilizer preferably has a tapered front end. Accordingly, the stabilizer is not likely to damage a sealing or rubber plug when the terminal fitting is inserted through the plug and into the cavity.
The stabilizer also may be slanted along its width direction to define slanted guide portions.
The stabilizer preferably comprises spaced-apart front and rear stabilizer portions that are separated by the engaging recess. The engaging recess need not extend entirely through the stabilizer.
A sealing plug entrance restricting portion may be provided to restrict an entrance of part of a sealing plug into the engaging recess when the terminal fitting is inserted through a through hole in the sealing plug. Hence, damage to the sealing plug can be avoided and a watertight fit can be improved.
The front and rear portions of the stabilizer and the sealing plug entrance restricting portion preferably are integrally or unitarily continuous with each other. Accordingly, the stabilizer can be of relatively simple construction.
Most preferably, the stabilizer and the guide groove are configured to provide an orientation means for hindering an upside down insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity.
The invention also is directed to a connector with a housing. The housing is formed with a cavity into which the above-described terminal fitting can be inserted. A resiliently deflectable lock is provided in the cavity for engaging the terminal fitting and locking the terminal fitting in the cavity.
The connector may comprise at least one sealing plug disposed in a sealing plug mount recess of the housing to waterproof the connector. The stabilizer may comprise the above-described sealing plug entrance restricting portion for restricting entrance of the sealing plug into the engaging recess when the terminal fitting is inserted through a through hole in the sealing plug.
A partition wall preferably is provided between adjacent cavities for partitioning the cavities from each other. The lock preferably is formed in the partition wall between adjacent cavities such that the lock is deflected at an angle to an imaginary line passing through the center of the adjacent cavities.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.